Fairy Hearts
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Fairy Tail was enjoying themselves until a sudden portal appeared and they were force to join a battle between the seven light and 13 darkness. Will their strength help the Keyblade Wielders win against Xehanort or will there be a second Keyblade War?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fairies meet the Lingering Will**

It was peaceful for the members of Fairy Tail. It been a couple of weeks since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the dragons. It was calm until a certain pair of rival started to get at each other throat. Natsu roared, "I told you frost head! That job is mine!"

"Like hell it is flame ass!" Gray snapped.

"Why do you want this job!?"

"That job required a person who can control their ability and that person do not destroy everything they touch!"

"Are you saying that I can't handle it?"

"Yes you dumbass! That is exactly what I am saying!"

"I'll melt your sorry ass!"

"Not unless I freeze yours first!"

Nearby them they were a group of girls who were watching them squabbling. Lucy sighed, "Why must they always do this?"

"They are rival after all" Levy replied.

"Still they fight over everything. You think they would grow up a little" Wendy said.

"Some things will never change" Lucy answered.

"You said it" the two blue hair girls nodded.

At a table near the scene, Makarov laughed at the two boys, "Oh it is good to have everything back to normal again."

Laxus spoke to his gramps, "Yeah, but it is kinda boring around here."

"Yeah. I mean we need something new" Gajeel said while raising a hand a bit.

"Knowing our luck it won't be long until something happen" Erza answered.

"I hope it is soon" the two Dragon Slayers said.

All the sudden a scream was heard which caused everyone to freeze, "Master Makarov!"

The short elder saw Mirajane coming up the stairs from the basement, "Mirajane what's wrong?"

"You have to come down into the basement now!"

The guild hurried down to see what was wrong and was shock to see what they saw. It was a dark purple portal that suddenly was floating in mid-air. Everyone was wondering where it came from. Makarov turned to the white head, "When did this happen?"

"It only happen only a few seconds ago. I had no idea how and who summoned the portal."

"It look like someone is calling for us" Erza suggested.

Natsu punched his fist together, "Well then let's find out who it is."

"Really Natsu?" Lucy sighed.

"Master we should at least send a group in to investigate" Erza suggested.

Makarov rubbed his beard, "Indeed. Alright Natsu's team, Gajeel, and Laxus will go into the portal. Just make sure you guys stay out of trouble."

"Hell yeah! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" the blue cat shouted while flying.

"Natsu hold on!" said Lucy who chased after him into the portal with Wendy and Carla following behind her.

"That damn idiot" Gray snarled before jumping in.

"Ready Pantherlily?"

The black cat smirked, "Yes Gajeel."

"See you soon gramps" Laxus said after Erza went in after Gajeel.

"Be safe everyone" the short old man said when they were gone.

The team arrived in a place which was a badlands with a dark dusk sky. The wind was blowing harshly which created a strong dust storm which made their view of the land short. For some reason they landed in a flat land that stretches quite far from the cliffs and had only a few large stones on it.

Lucy glanced around, "Why did that portal take us here for?"

Erza shrugged, "Don't know. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy can any of you smell anyone people here?"

"Nope" Natsu said.

"I got nothing" Gajeel answered.

"All I smell is you guys and that it" Wendy said.

Laxus looked around, "Then if it not who then what summoned that portal?"

Gray noticed the felines were acting nervously, "Hey guys what's the matter?"

"I don't know, but I feel a presence" Happy answered.

Carla nodded, "Same here."

"This presence is strong... really strong" Pantherlily explained.

"Really? I don't feel anything" Gray mentioned.

Lucy placed a finger on the side of her head to think, "Animals do have a strong sense of instincts. So they can probably sense things easier than humans."

"If that is so then why aren't we able to smell that presence?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know" Lucy answered.

Erza decided to focus on her senses to feel the presence that the cats were feeling. After a few moments she felt an overwhelming power behind the dust storm. She turned to the storm while shouting, "There is something in the storm!"

The group faced the storm which was starting to calm down slowly revealing a figure who was kneeling down while it's hands were on the center of the bottom of the light blue hilt of his weapon. As soon as the storm was clear the figure shocked them. It was an armor figure with golden and red armor pieces over the black suit. There were an orange pattern on the suit and a golden cape. The armor's helmet was mostly gold with a black visor and the two red prongs were straight up on each side of the helmet. It's weapon was like a sword, but it shaped like a key on each side of the golden blade.

The group just stared there wondering why would a suit of armor be here in a place like the badlands. Soon they heard an emotionless metallic voice echoed through the land, **"Who are you people? I sense... a strong light within you all..."**

Lucy was getting scared with Wendy before speaking, "Did that voice come from the armor?"

"Impossible... I don't smell anyone inside of it..." Gajeel said in a disbelief tone.

**"What do you seek here?"**

Natsu shouted at it, "A damn portal appeared at our home! Did you created it!?"

**"No... the portal to here only open to those who are strong... are you strong where you are from?"**

"Yes I am! I'll prove it to you right now!" Natsu declared while getting ready in his fighting position.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing!? The master told Laxus to not get into trouble!" Gray shouted.

**"You wish to test your strength against me? Very well" **the armor said. It slowly stand up to face them and spoke while slowly grabbing his sword, **"Let me see... show me your strength... let your friends show their strength... I will test all of your strength right now."**

Laxus raised an eyebrow when the armor made his stance, "Is that armor serious?"

Natsu smirked, "Alright everyone let me handle this! OKAY LET'S DO THIS!"

**"Very well."**

The armor somehow appeared right in front of Natsu force him skyward with an upward sword slash followed by another in mid-air. Then the armor spun a bit and delivered a powerful spin attack that caused Natsu to crashed hard on the ground. Natsu got up and about to make his attack, but the armor made a forward thrust at his chest and caused the Dragon Slayer to go flying and crashed into a rock which crumbled down on him.

Natsu popped out, "Damn that hurt. Good thing that weapon of his doesn't have a sharp end. Take this! Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The armor saw the flames and leaped over it before grabbing Natsu's head and tossed him. Then the armor's sword somehow stretched and ends in the middle the blade turned in a 180 direction. It soon started swinging and the blade hit Natsu every single time. To finish it up the armor had his sword hook onto Natsu and brought him down hard.

Natsu growled while he tried to get up, "Damn it. This thing truly is strong. I need to be careful."

The armor blocked an attack from the side with his sword. It saw Gajeel was cover in his Iron Dragon's Scale. Gajeel smirked, "You said you want to test all our strength, huh? Well here my strength!"

Gajeel pushed the armor a bit before he transforming his left arm into a club and fired it at the armor. He followed it by transforming his right arm into a long sword and swung at it. He kept at for a bit until he decided to finish it, "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" The roar hit the armor directly and a great explosion of dust appeared. Gajeel grinned, "How was that?" His expression soon changed into a surprised one when he saw the armor created a small barrier with his sword and there were no damage to the armor at all. "No way..."

The armor charged straight toward and made a couple of slashes at Gajeel before his sword completely covered his right fist. All the sudden a bunch of glowing clear cubes with an electrical surge circled around and made thrust when the armor made its punch. Gajeel blocked it with both of his arms, but he screamed in pain after he was sent flying.

Erza, Laxus, and Gray decided to attack along with Natsu while the rest hurried to Gajeel who called off his scales. Pantherlily came in front of his partner, "Gajeel are you... your arms!"

Lucy kneel down and saw his arms were burnt and gushing out blood, "Oh god..."

Wendy approached him, "Hang on I can heal your wounds."

Gajeel growled in pain, "This thing is no push over. I know it is just a suit of armor, but he fight like a normal human."

"We need help. Open, Gate of the Lion and Gate of the Goat!" Lucy shouted while bringing out two golden celestial key.

Soon Leo and Capricorn appeared before Lucy. Leo smirked, "It is good to see Lucy."

"What can we do to help Miss Lucy?" the goat man asked.

"Help Natsu and the others to fight against that person!"

"As you wish" they replied and turned to face their opponent; however when they saw the armor's weapon they made a surprising look.

Leo gulped hard, "Capricorn, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is Leo."

"Lucy how did you guys get into a fight with this guy?"

"Well it ask us if we want to test our strength against his and Natsu accepted" Lucy explained.

Leo slapped himself in the face, "That damn idiot!"

"Lucy we need to get these guys out of here. This is an opponent that we cannot beat" Capricorn explained.

Lucy could tell he was serious and nodded, "Okay, but how do we stop them from fighting?"

The three elementalists shot blasts at the armor, but the armor had his sword transformed into a glider and dodged each blast. He drove toward them and made a sharp turn which hit all three at them at once. Erza made a downward slash, but armor had his sword changed back to normal and blocked the strike. before pushing her into her friends The armor looked at the four and decided to finish it. It dashed toward them and had his sword transformed by having the hilt lock on to the handle and blade extend further while making it narrower. It then thrust it weapon into the ground and created magic circle with eight magic glowing blue clear stones out of it. Soon a ring of three small glowing blue stones appeared around each of them before creating a small spell flaming circle above them. Also, the armor had eight small diamond above him that were similar to the stones from the magic circle.

Natsu roared, "Okay no more mister nice guy! Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" For some reason he did not breath the lightning fire breath which caused him to panic, "Why can't I use my magic!?"

Laxus and Gray tried to cast a spell, but nothing happened. Erza tried to call force another weapon of her, but she got nothing easier. She soon figured out what happen, "No way... Somehow that armor sealed us from using our magic!"

"What!?" the three shouted.

The armor soon had his sword become so large that he needed to carry it with both arms and the hilt opened up to reveal the handle. Soon it started to spin while creating the cubes magic circle and charged up.

"How many weapon transformations does that armor have?" Erza wondered.

Soon the armor fired a large orb of pure energy at the fairies and it caused an explosion on impact. The four were now on the ground trying to get up, but the blast hurt them more than they thought. The armor just stood there waiting for them to make their move. Natsu got on his knees, "I'm not going to lose."

"Stay down you damn idiot!" Leo shouted while slamming his head to the ground and putting all his strength to stop him from attacking.

Capricorn appeared before the armor and kneed down, "We surrender."

"What!?" Gray shouted.

"Just go with it!" Leo shouted.

The fairies were surprise at the tone of Loke and could tell that he was serious. The armor looked at the human goat, **"Very well. I had seen their strength so there no reason to continue. Just remember this... every decisions we make will affect the people we care." **The armor thrust its sword into the ground and return to the position it was before.

"Alright we can go" Capricorn told the group.

Everyone did what they were told, but Natsu still refuses to leave. Laxus knocked him out in order to prevent any resistance. Back with the guild the members were waiting for the team to return because it had been nearly thirty minutes since they left. It was a cause for concern because most of them were their strongest members which should only take less than five minutes to investigate what was on the other side of the portal.

"I hope they are okay" Levy said.

Lisanna patted Levy on the back, "Don't worry. Knowing Natsu he probably got into a fight and they had to wait until he finish it."

"Still it shouldn't take them this long with Laxus" Freed said.

"Juvia is worry about Gray."

"Come guys what the worst thing that could happen to them?" Lisanna asked.

As soon as Lisanna finished the team had return and the guild were shock to see what they saw. Some of them returned injured and the ones who were hurt shock them to the core. Laxus placed Natsu on a crate before he fell to one of his knee and grunted in pain. Freed and the Thunder God Tribe rushed over help Laxus get on his feet.

"Gajeel are you alright!?" Levy panicked who saw burnt mark on his arms.

"Yeah, Wendy stopped the bleeding and she will heal my burnt marks later on."

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Lisanna pleaded while shaking him a bit.

"He is just knock out. It is the only way to get him to leave" Leo explained to her.

"Why!? Why did you guys have to knock him!?" she asked.

The master appeared and spoke, "Leo as much I am glad to see you, but why are you here and what happen in there?"

"Lucy call for me and Capricorn to help them in a fight they were in, but the opponent they were facing was too powerful for any of them to handle. So we surrender and it let us go."

"It?" Makarov asked while he raise an eyebrow.

"Miss Lucy do you mind if I use your memories of what happen to show them?" Capricorn asked.

"Of course."

Capricorn tapped her forehead and created a screen of what happen to them. Fairy Tail watched how a suit of armor fought against their strongest members and wasn't even damaged during the battle. Everyone was wondering what was this thing and how could it be so powerful except for one. Makarov was sweating in disbelief because he saw that weapon, armor, and fighting moves before.

He gulped hard, "It can't be... is that... is that you... Terra?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mysteries of the Lingering Will**

The guild had a hard time accepting the fact that their most powerful members were defeated by a single suit of armor. Many wanted it to be a joke, but they know that it could not happen. Loke and Capricorn left soon after they finished showing the memories of the battle. The guild was quiet for a long time before a certain roar echoed throughout the building.

"I'm going back!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu you just got back and you need to rest!" Lisanna stated while she was blocking his way.

"No way! I not done with that armor yet! It just got lucky that's all! Just let me go wild and I'll destroy that armor completely!"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" shouted the master which caused everyone to received a chill down their spine.

"Old man..." Natsu softly spoke.

"Listen everyone, no one is allow to go through that portal or think about calling the Magic Council or the other guilds! If I find out if any of you do any of those things you will be kick out of this guild! Understand!?" Makarov threatened.

Nobody could speak after the master's threat. For him to threatening their membership of the guild was the last thing he would do. Gray swallowed, "Master you can't be serious?"

"No Gray I am serious. Now excuse me I need to go into my office" Makarov said before leaving.

"I never see the master like this" Mirajane said.

"Yeah that the first time I see like this" Macao said.

"Yeah. He seems to be more angry than the time when the Phantom Lord war" Elfman said.

"I wish Loke didn't leave so quickly we would had learn more about that suit" Gajeel snarled.

Lucy looked down to her key case and made a worried face, "You guys seem to know what that suit is. What is going on?"

Meanwhile back in the celestial world, the Celestial Spirit King were with ten of the twelve Zodiac spirits waiting for Leo and Capricorn. They were called together because it was extremely important. Soon Leo and Capricorn arrived and the king spoke, "Tell me Leo, Capricorn what is so urgent that you need to tell us?"

"Let us show you my king" Capricorn said before showing the spirits the fight between the Lingering Will and Fairy Tail; however, the spirits were shock to see the weapon of the armor.

Scorpio broke the silence, "Is that... the... Keyblade?"

"Yes it is" Leo nodded.

"My king do you know this Keyblade wielder?" Capricorn asked.

The king nodded while he looked down, "Yes..."

"Who is it?" asked Aries.

"He is the apprentice of an old friend of mine... his name is Terra."

The spirits were stun when he said that name. Terra came here long ago with his two friends and master to visit the king. During that time Leo and Scorpio became good friends with Terra while the other spirits became friends with his friends. Hearing that the suit was Terra caused them to feel mixed emotions.

Leo slowly spoke, "You are saying... that suit of armor... is Terra?"

'It is. I don't know how he turn out like he did, but I'm sure we can get answers."

"From who and how do we find him?" Scorpio asked.

"Don't worry. Makarov will call for him."

"What is his name?" Aquarius.

"His name is Yen Sid."

Back with Makarov, he sitting at his desk and was trying to calm down. He could not believe that there was a small part of Terra was still alive. He began to recall how his old friend Yen Sid told him about the fate of Eraqus and his apprentices. He slowly turned his head to see an old picture of him and a young Eraqus having a good time in the guild. The memories of Eraqus began to flash before his eyes. The two crossed path one day when Makarov went on a job while Eraqus was on a training quest to become a master. The two were surrounded by monsters and they fought together to defend themselves. The two were victorious and they decided to become friends. Eraqus told Makarov about the Keyblade and how there were other worlds out there. Though Eraqus would be in trouble for telling this, he trusted Makarov that he would not tell. Years passed they met again only this time they were both masters. Eraqus told him that he was training two young kids to become Keyblade wielder. Their names were Terra and Aqua.

Makarov smiled that over the years both had obtain their dreams and promised they would meet again, "I wish you were here old friend."

Then Makarov remember the day when he heard news about Eraqus. He could not believe that Eraqus was gone and was enraged that Xehanort was responsible for it. A short mouse came to him that day and told him that his master wanted to see him. Makarov went along with him and met Yen Sid. From him he heard how Xehanort managed to cause Eraqus's students to leave their master to stop a rising darkness and caused their to meet their fate. Xehanort caused his former apprentice Ventus to become x-blade, had Aqua sink into darkness to save Terra, and used Terra as his new vessel to live. Makarov swore to Yen Sid that he would be there to help him and his apprentice Mickey when ever they need him.

Makarov knew what he needed to do and he took out an orb. He focused his magical energy into it waited.

Meanwhile at the top of the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid was talking to Merlin and the three fairies about Lea's progress. They were interrupted when an orb came in and was glowing. Yen Sid touched it and it show Makarov's face. He smiled, "Makarov it has been a while."

"Indeed old friend. Oh Merlin, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather it is good to see you again."

"Makarov how are you?" Merlin asked with a big smile.

"Good my friend. What about you?"

"Merlin and my sisters are helping a new Keyblade wielder to help Mickey and his friends" Flora explained.

"I see, so Mickey is not there huh?"

"Sorry he just left to train with the other Keyblade wielders" Fauna said.

"Too bad. I have information that he would be glad to hear."

"What would that be?" the blue fairy asked.

"Yen Sid, I found Terra."

The mages were startled from his sentence and were beginning to have more hope. Merlin fixed his glasses, "Are... Are... Are you sure?"

"Yes, but what I can tell his will is somehow is within his armor and there is a portal that lead to him right here in my guild."

Yen Sid stroke his beard, "So what Sora said is true then. I had hope it was real and I'm glad it is."

"Is Sora one of the new Keyblade wielders that you mentioned in your letter?"

"Yes and I am glad that letter reached you."

Makarov smiled, "Like I promise if you need me I will be there and thank you for letting me know what is going on."

"I really appreciate it and we also have some good news."

"What will that be?"

"We have located Aqua in the Realm of Darkness."

Makarov's eyes widen, "Really!?"

"Yes we did, thanks to the help of Lea. You see he can summon the Corridor of Darkness and from that we were able to locate Aqua because she fell through one years ago" Fauna explained.

"Then you follow her magical energy despite there maybe little chance of finding her."

"That is correct" Flora nodded.

"So when will you be able to get her out of the darkness?"

"Pretty soon, we were planning on doing it when the young ones come back" Merlin answered.

"I see. So I will expect that you will send your students to come here to Fiore soon?"

"Yes, I will send Master Riku, Sora, and Kairi there soon. If you don't mind would you help train them while they are there?"

"Of course" Makarov nodded.

"Also there is one more thing..."

Time passed and the five Keyblade wielders return to Yen Sid's tower because Yen Sid called them to come back as soon as possible. They stood before the master who looked at with a serious stare, "Everyone we have found our seventh warrior of light."

The wielders were shocked to hear that the seventh warrior was found already because the sixth was just discovered recently. Sora snapped out of it, "Who is it Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid looked out the window, "Remember that you told me about the armor Sora?"

"Yes."

"You see that armor hold the mind of Terra."

Before anyone could ask who Terra was, Mickey slammed his hands on the desk with a shock expression, "You found Terra!? How!? When!? Where!?"

"Calm yourself Mickey."

"Sorry Master, it was hard for me to keep my emotions in check."

"It is alright. Listen everyone we must have Terra on our side to fight against the thirteen darkness."

"But Master, doesn't Xehanort have one of guardian?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but remember. Xehanort need a vessel that is filled with pure darkness. So it would stand to reason when he tried to take Terra's body the light within him must have entered his armor to keep a part of him alive. If we can somehow make the light create a new body for Terra then we will be ready to fight Xehanort."

"It maybe a long shot, but it worth a try" Sora said.

"So who is going?" Lea asked.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi the three of you will go to Fiore to a town call Magnolia where the portal to Terra is now at a guild call Fairy Tail. There you will meet an old friend of mine, Makarov. Meanwhile Lea and Mickey will stay here and help us bring Aqua back."

"Then we will go to Fiore and join up with them?" Lea asked.

"Yes" Yen Sid nodded.

"Alright we'll get going now master" Riku said.

"Yeah we will contact you when we arrive to Makarov's place" Sora promised.

"Good you may go."

"Finally a mission together at last" Kairi said while smiling to Sora.

Sora scratched the back with his head, "Uh... yeah."

"Yo lover birds are you guys going or Riku going alone?" Lea asked.

"We are!" Sora shouted in embarrassment while Kairi giggled.

Yen Sid looked at the two remaining Keyblade wielders, "So shall we get started?"

Outside the three friends were about to leave until they were interrupted, "Gosh Sora, are you sure you'll be fine without us?"

"Don't worry Goofy we'll be fine."

"Man I wish we had something to do."

"Well Donald you can go see Yen Sid and ask him" Sora suggested.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't have too much fun without us."

"Yeah" Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll be back and we will have a new ally on our side" Sora smirked before jumping into the Gummi ship and took off.

The group traveled through space for a while before arriving to their destination. When they landed they were at the front of a gate of Magnolia. The three walked into the town and were amaze. Not only the town was beautiful, but they could feel a huge amount of magic in the air. While Sora and Riku were watching their surroundings, Kairi was walking happily and was humming.

Sora noticed the happy red-head, "What's up Kairi?"

"We actually doing it."

"Doing what?" Riku asked.

"We are exploring a new world together. We are now achieving our dream."

Sora and Riku stopped before realizing that they were fulfilling their dream. Sora placed his hands behind his head and smirked, "You're right."

Riku smiled, "Yeah still it is hard to believe how much had happen since the day we plan on seeing other worlds by raft."

"Yeah, but here we are. I guess dreams does come true right Ka... Kairi?" Sora asked only to see the red-head disappeared.

The two glanced around only to see Kairi asking a stranger to where the Fairy Tail guild is. The stranger pointed to the direction of the guild and Kairi thanked him before heading back to her friends. Riku placed a hand on his head, "Great now I have to worry about two careless idiots."

"Who are you calling a careless idiot?" Sora asked.

"Now guys come on lets not fight among ourselves."

"Okay" the two said at the same time.

"Good. Hey how about a race to the Fairy Tail guild for old-time sake!?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Are you kidding?" Riku questioned.

"Ready? GO!"

The boys looked at each other before running with Kairi behind them. The three friends had forgotten to just be themselves and have some fun for so long that it felt very good.

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild, Levy was researching through a bunch of books to find out where this armor was. Gajeel walked over with Lucy and Erza, "So do you have any idea where that badlands is?"

"No. No matter where I look I can't seem to find the same landscape that you guys met the armor."

"Hmm, I more curious on why would such a powerful armor doing in a place like that?" Erza said.

"Yeah same here" Lucy nodded.

"Too bad Natsu only care about destroying the armor. Speaking of him, where is that hot head?" Gajeel asked.

"Lisanna is making sure that Natsu doesn't do anything stupid" Lucy explained.

"He better not because if he does then he is out of this guild" Levy said.

"First the portal with armor, Loke and Capricorn reaction to the weapon of the armor, the master's threat... what going to happen next?" Lucy wondered.

Soon the door was force open and the guild turned to see two boys and a girl who was right behind them. The brown hair boy spoke first, "I win!"

"No I won" the silver hair boy stated.

"Guys it's tied" the red-head explained.

While the three friends talking the guild were wondering who they were and why did they came here for. Mirajane decided to go over to them, "Greetings my name is Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Hello I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kairi."

"Riku the name."

"May I ask why you three are here for?"

"Yeah we here to meet the guild master, Makarov, here. We told by our master that he was here" Sora explained.

"Well you see the master is..." Mirajane was saying before a certain roar echoed throughout the building.

Soon a down went flying and was headed toward Lucy. Riku noticed where the door was going to land and dashed straight toward Lucy. When he was in front of her he summoned his Keyblade and slashes the door to pieces. Riku faced the blond, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you" Lucy nodded.

"Natsu will you calm down!" a young female voice shouted.

"No way Lisanna! I'm going through that portal and no one is going to stop me!" roared a young man.

Natsu soon appeared which caused some members of the guild to slap themselves in the face. Riku could tell that the rose hair dude was responsible for the flying door, "Hey rose head! Control your temper!"

"What?", Natsu turned to Riku and growled, "Are you talking to me silver head?"

"Yes I am. You need to control that temper of yours. If you don't then you are going to hurt your friends. If I hadn't sliced down that down then this young lady would be seriously hurt."

"Do you want to fight!?" Natsu challenged.

"If I must fight then I will" Riku answered while getting himself into his fighting stance.

"Let's go!"

"NATSU STAND DOWN!" shouted a powerful voice. Everyone soon saw a large giant who flatted Natsu to the ground. The giant noticed the three new teens and smiled, "You three must be Yen Sid's students?"

"You are the guild master?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," said the giant before he shrank down to his normal size which surprised them. The short man cleared his throat, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Makarov and welcome to Fairy Tail."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hanging with Fairy Tail**

The three Keyblade wielders looked down at the guild master and were surprise that the giant they saw before was this small old man. Sora decided to break the silence and introduced himself, "Hello Makarov. My name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi" the red-head said.

"The name is Riku" the silver hair teen said while he unsummoned his sword.

"I'm sorry about Natsu. He always causing trouble."

"You mean the hot head that you flatten to the ground?" Riku asked.

"Yes."

"Master Makarov, were you expecting them?" Mirajane curiously ask.

"Yes I was. I receive a message from an old friend of mine that he was sending his students here to train."

"Oh okay."

Kairi turned to the flatten boy, "Makarov what was Natsu so angry about?"

"He pissed off about how a single suit of armor defeated him so easily."

Sora blinked, "Oh you mean the Lingering Will."

The guild turned their heads to the light brown hair teen and were curious about his knowledge of the armor. Gajeel decided to ask the question, "What do you know about the armor?"

Sora turned to face the black hair man, "Not much only that he has a strong hatred toward someone and want to set things right for his friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you guys clash with his sword? Didn't you get the feelings from it?"

Erza's eyes widen when she remember that she felt a mixture of hatred and sorrow from the armor's sword when her sword came in contact with it. She slowly speak, "Now that you mention it. I did felt something when I clash with his sword."

"Really Erza?" Lucy asked which Erza nodded yes to it.

"Have you fought against the armor?" Gajeel raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah and I won somehow."

The guild got up on their feet and shouted, "You won!?"

"It was just luck!", Sora responded while shaking his hands, "I saw an opening and took it. To be honest with you I thought I wasn't going to win that fight."

Riku chuckled, "Yeah you may had won, but you were in bed for nearly a month from the injuries you received. Thank Kairi for being there to help you."

"Yeah I know" Sora nodded while scratching behind his head and hiding his blush.

"Don't worry Riku, Sora already did" Kairi said while putting her hands together behind her back.

"I guess we should be thankful that we didn't receive a lot of injuries" Gray said.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah."

"Even in a suit of armor Terra still doesn't know how to hold back" Makarov said aloud.

The guild turned to the master and were staring at him. They couldn't believe that the master knew who the suit of armor was and he didn't even bother to tell them. Mirajane decided to speak, "Master you know the armor?"

"Yes. He was the apprentice of my old friend Eraqus. I'll explain the rest to you all later. Sora, Riku, Kairi follow me" he said before leading the three Keyblade wielders upstairs to his office.

The guild was speechless because they finally understand why the master was so angry earlier. Harming an apprentice of an old friend of his goes against his morals as a human and wizard. So if he break that moral then he would quick his life as a wizard. However it still doesn't explain why he risk their membership for one moral.

Gajeel snarled while crossing his arms, "We finally have some answers, but now we have even more questions! Damn it!"

"Yeah like who is this Eraqus and what is his relationship to the master?" Levy said.

"I know who Eraqus is" a familiar voice entered the guild. Everyone turn to see Laxus who had some parts of his body covered in bandages.

"You do?" Freed asked.

"Yes," Laxus nodded while walking over to the bar and taking a seat. He turned to the flatten teen, "Natsu pay attention to this. You need to hear this."

Natsu got up and cross his legs on the floor, "Fine."

"So who is Eraqus?" Lucy asked.

Laxus sighed, "Eraqus was an old friend to my gramp. The two had a strong bond that nothing could ever break it. You could say that they were almost like brothers."

"Really?" Lisanna blinked.

"Yes."

"Wait you said _was _so what happen to him?" Gray asked curiously.

"About eleven or so years ago gramp received news that Eraqus was killed."

The guild froze when they heard the reason for the was and felt sorry for the master. They had no idea that the master lost someone who he consider a brother. Levy then realized something, "Wait a minute! Now I understand why the master acted the way he did."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"The master said that the suit of armor was apprentice of Eraqus. So if we go attack the armor then we are causing those old wounds to become more painful."

Everyone understood what Levy was saying, but there were questions still remain unanswered. How did a suit of armor become an apprentice of Eraqus? Why did Sora fight against the armor? What was the connection between the armor and the three teens? How many more secrets is the master holding? All these questions, they just have to wait for the answers.

In Makarov's office, the three friends sat in front of Makarov who was settling his seat. He brushed his mustache for a second, "So I understand Sora, Riku that you two began your journey a couple of years ago. So if you don't mind I would like to look into your memories so won't waste time."

"I'm okay with it" Sora smiled.

Riku's face turned serious when he spoke, "I warn you my past will only show you the struggle I endure to be free of the darkness."

"I know." Makarov closed his eyes before he raised a hand and concentrate his magic directly to the two boys. The boys sighed while they let the old man dive into their minds to see their struggle against the darkness. After a few moments Makarov opened his eyes and nodded to the boys, "I must say you two had proven worthy wielders of the Keyblade. Sora your hope and desire of rescuing your friends guided you in many battles that could cause one to lose all hopes. I have to say I envy you."

Sora placed his hands behind his head, "I would do anything to help my friends. It just who I am."

"Indeed, Riku your path caused you to fall into darkness and make mistakes that could hurt many innocent people. However, you would not let the darkness take control of you instead you fought against it. You put your very life on the line to redeem yourself and from that you were able to follow a path that can lead you to the light. To be honest, I am amaze that you pulled it off. It is nearly impossible for one to turn away from the darkness."

"It wasn't easy, but I was determine to set things right."

"And you have. Both of you fought many dangerous and powerful foes and show that you will never back down, but Xehanort is far stronger than Xemnas and Ansem. Yen Sid want me to train you two handle powerful magic spells that can help you in your fight. For you Kairi I arrange special training for you."

"Really?" Kairi blinked.

"Yes, you will be training under Mirajane who will help you control your magical powers and Erza will train you to become a better swordsman."

Makarov expected the red-head to complain, but instead she nodded, "Alright if this will help me not become a burden faster than I accept it."

Before Makarov could speak Sora turned to her and shouted, "Kairi for the last time you are not a burden!"

"Sora I feel like one! How many times did you save me!?"

"Um... a couple of times."

"You put your very life on the line every time! For once I want to do something about it!"

Before Sora could response, Makarov chuckled which caught their attention, "You two sure sound like a old married couple."

Riku laughed while his friends blushed in embarrassment, "You got that right!"

"May I ask what is taking so long for you two to take your relationship to the next level?" Makarov asked curiously.

Sora scratched behind his head, "Well um... you see um... its um..."

"Sora is too worried about her safety in the upcoming battle against Xehanort because he need the 7 Princesses of Heart. Also, he is afraid that he will fail Kairi if he she get seriously hurt or worst" Riku explained which caused the brown hair teen to look at him.

"Riku!"

"It's the truth."

"Is that true Sora?", Kairi placed a hand on his lap.

Sora looked down and blushed, "Yeah, I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you from Xehanort. We never face someone like him before."

"Sora..."

"It's okay to be afraid," Makarov said which caused the teens to look at him while he got of his chair and head to the window, "Fear is within all of us. Some give into it and lose their way. However fear is a way to show we care for others and strive to become stronger. Sora you should let it get you. Use it as a way to become stronger to protect Kairi. I can tell that she is afraid of losing you in the upcoming battle and she wants to become stronger to not let that happen."

"Kairi..."

"...What Makarov said is true."

"Both of you care for each other very deeply in your hearts and would do anything to help each other. Love is a strong emotion that can cause good things for people and I can clearly tell that your love will make you stronger. So don't let fear hold you back from each other."

The two looked at each before smiling. Sora placed a hand on hers, "I guess we both been holding back how we feel huh?"

"Yeah we had."

"So shall we make it official?"

"Just kiss me you lazy bum."

The two didn't waste time kissing each other. It felt like a strong burden been lifted off their shoulder at long last. The two were able to express their true feelings for each other at long last that all their worries were wash away.

Riku crossed his arms, "It's about damn time. Thanks Master Makarov."

"Don't mention it."

"So what about me and Sora's training?" Riku asked which caused Sora to break the kiss and pay attention.

"I actually want to see how skill you two are first hand. So I am proposing a match between two of my guild members to fight you two tomorrow to help me decide what kind of training I should give you."

"Who are we going to fight?" Sora asked.

"Natsu and Gray both are powerful wizards. They will provide the perfect challenge for you."

"When will the match starts?" Riku wondered.

"Tomorrow when we arrive. I should warn you the two are no push over."

"Yeah, well we're no pushover too, right Riku?"

"Yep."

"May I offer a place to stay for you?"

"No thanks Makarov, we have rooms on our ship so we'll sleep there" Sora explained.

"Very well come let us eat before we part" Makarov said.

"Thanks" Sora smiled.

Back with the guild everyone were busy relaxing until they heard footsteps coming down. Natsu noticed Riku and roared, "Hey you silver hair asshole! Let's fight!"

Riku noticed Natsu and sighed, "Really? You are still mad at me for telling you to calm down? You're pathetic."

"What did you say!?"

"Listen you'll get your fight tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Natsu raise an eyebrow.

"Natsu, you and Gray will fight together against Riku and Sora tomorrow" Makarov explained.

The Keyblade wielders thought the two would ask why, but their reaction caught them by surprise. The two shouted in anger at the same time, "WHY MUST I BE PAIRED WITH THIS DUMBASS!?"

"One the two of you will provide the perfect matches for Sora and Riku. Two it about damn time you two start cooperating more so this will be the start of it! Is that understood!" Makarov shouted.

The two glared at each other before facing the opposite direction, "Fine!"

"Master why are you doing this?" Erza asked.

"I promise my friend that I will help train his students and in order to see that I must see their how strong they are."

"What about Kairi?" Mirajane asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you two will be willing to help her train. She is a recent student of my friend and she has much to learn."

"How can we help?" Erza asked.

"Mirajane I want you to help Kairi with her magic while Erza you help her with her swordsmanship."

Erza's eyes widen, "You use a sword?"

"Yeah" Kairi nodded.

"Will you mind training her?" Makarov asked.

The two women glanced at each other and to Kairi who was showing the fire of determination in her eyes, "Yes."

The guild sweated a bit because being train under both Erza and Mirajane is like facing hell itself. They only hope that Kairi will be able to handle it and survive. Later on the Keyblade wielders were heading back to their ship to rest after they finished eating. The next day they return back to the guild where everyone were waiting outside while Gray and Natsu standing in the middle.

Makarov noticed the trio and smiled, "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah" the two boys answered.

"Kairi come over here!" Mirajane waved to her.

"Sure. Good luck you two" Kairi said before dashing over to Mirajane.

The four fighters got into position and the master sat on a box before looking at them, "Are you boys ready?"

"Yes" they answered.

"Then let the fight begin!"

Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades while Natsu shouted to Gray, "Don't get in my way!"

"Same goes for you!" Gray snapped.

"I'll take care of Natsu and you take care of Gray" Riku said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

Riku dashed toward Natsu and swung his sword at him. Natsu blocked it with his arm and decided to punch Riku in the face, but Riku hit it aside with the side of his fist before he spun to deliver a kick to his face. Natsu recovered before putting his arms cross in front of him in order to block a series of sword slashes from Riku.

Meanwhile Gray crafted two ice swords to block series of Sora's attack. Sora decided to cast fire which caused Gray to jump back to avoid the flames. Gray noticed that one of his sword was half melted and was surprise. He turned to Sora who no longer have the fire ring defense with him, "You can cast fire magic huh?"

"I have a few more spells up my sleeves" Sora smirked.

Gray smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

Natsu decided to cast a spell, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Riku dodged it before realizing the flames were heading toward Sora and Gray. Riku swiftly moved toward them and shout, "Both of you get behind me now!"

The two saw the flames and Riku in front of them. The two nodded and got behind him while Riku perform a dark shield. After the flames calm down, Riku fired a barrage of dark flames at Natsu which burnt his arms. Riku turned his head, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah" Sora nodded.

"That was... dark magic! Are you member of a Dark Guild!?" Gray demanded.

The guild got serious for a second, but the voice of the master froze them, "Hold it! Riku is not a member of any Dark Guild!"

"Master, he just used dark magic!" Macao stated.

"It is true that he did, but Riku was manipulated into using the darkness without even realizing."

"To make up for my mistake, I decided to fight the darkness within myself alone" Riku explained.

The guild could tell that Riku was telling the truth and decided to apologies to him. Makarov looked at the fighters, "So then shall the fight continue?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu roared.

"Thundaga!" Sora brought his sword in the air and a large bolt of thunderbolt hit Natsu.

"Ow! That hurt!" Natsu shouted.

Riku was in a sword duel with Gray and their blades clashed each time. During the clash the ice sword slowly started to break until Riku made a powerful slash that shattered the ice sword completely. Riku then went straight toward Gray and circled around him to deliver a kick from the back. Meanwhile Sora was dodging Natsu's fire fists barrage. Sora noticed Gray falling his way and decided to leap over Natsu to dodge. The two Fairy Tail mages bumped heads with each other and groaned in pain.

"Watch where you're going frosty!" Natsu shouted while rubbing his forehead.

"Me!? You need to watch where you're going hot head!" Gray snapped back.

Sora and Riku looked at them for a bit and was surprise that they were going at each other necks during a fight. The two friends decided to use this to their advantage and perform their ultimate move. Kairi noticed her friends' look and stepped back a bit, "You guys better step back a bit."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see."

Sora shouted to get the two mages attention, "Ready Riku!?"

"Let's do this!"

The two began floating in the air and Sora started doing vertical slashes while Riku moved side to side after doing a couple of strikes. Next they appeared in front of the mages and made a series of thrusts. It was follow by a barrage of dark flames at them. Gray decided to form an ice dome to protect him and Natsu, but it was futile. Sora and Riku started swinging in the same direction which created bright glowing golden sword that sliced right through the dome. The mages decided to attack the swordsmen from opposite directions.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"

To counter this the duo created 13 golden swords that circled around them to slice through the attacks. The mages were shock to see their attacks were slice through. The Keyblade wielders swiftly got behind the two mages and threw their Keyblades in the air. Soon an aura of light appeared around Sora's sword while Riku's sword was cover in a dark aura and they created series of blasts against each other which lead to a giant explosion that surrounded Natsu and Gray.

The guild covered their eyes and slowly opened to see who was left standing. To their surprise, Natsu and Gray were laying on the ground while Riku and Sora were standing with their keyblades that they caught.

Makarov clapped, "I must say you two make a formidable team."

"We did it!" Sora raise his hand for a high-five.

"Yeah!" Riku clapped Sora's hand.

Natsu growled, "Damn it! First the armor now these two! Why the hell am I on a losing streak!?"

"Sorry about that. Let me heal you and Gray. Curaga!"

Gray lifted himself up, "You can use healing magic? How many spells do you know?"

"A how lot" Sora smirked while placing his hands behind his head.

"So Makarov how you decided how you will train me and Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "I will train the both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Friend Returns**

The guild mouths dropped when the master said he would train both Sora and Riku. Sora noticed their expression, "Is that bad for us to train under Makrov?"

"No it just that this is the first time that the master will have any students" Wakaba explained while rubbing his bald shiny head.

"I see" Riku nodded.

"I could sense how powerful you were, but I never would had imagine you two were this powerful. People may consider you two S-class wizards the way you fight."

"Thanks" Sora smiled while placing his hands behind his head.

"I will warn you I will not hold anything back. I will use all my strength against you two and put you two through a hell you'll never seen before."

"We can handle it! Right Riku?"

"Yeah" Riku nodded.

"Very well we start at the break of dawn tomorrow for now let get these two to the infirmary."

Natsu shouted, "Why are you training them!? Can't they train on their own!?"

"Natsu you don't understand."

"Understand what!?"

"I promise an old friend that I would train them and I will fulfill that promise."

"Oh I see" Natsu said while scratching behind his head.

"Juvia and I will take them to the infirmary Master" Lisanna said while helping Natsu get up while Juvia help Gray.

"Okay now then let have some lunch" Makarov said with a smile.

While everyone was heading into the building Sora look up to the sky, "I wonder how Lea and Mickey are doing? I hope they find Aqua."

Back at the Mysterious Tower Lea was holding the Dark Corridor open while the mages, Donald, and Goofy were standing around him. Yen Sid noticed Lea's expression, "Take a break Lea. You been at it since this morning."

"Sorry Master Yen Sid, but I need to make up for yesterday."

"You needed sleep. You were holding the portal ever since Sora and the other left" Goofy reminded.

"Yeah you shouldn't push yourself" Donald said.

Lea smirked, "Relax guys I can handle this."

"Hmm you sure have fire I give you that" Merlin stated.

"Thanks."

"I wonder how the King doing?" Goofy wondered.

Donald turned to his best friend, "I wondering about that too."

Meanwhile Mickey was walking down the road and was wonder how long had he been walking. Mickey had to fight a bunch of Heartless when he enter this realm and was glad he could finally get a break. He stopped for a moment and looked around, "Man I never imagine the Realm of Darkness to be this big. Aqua please send me a signal to show me where you are." Soon a bright light appeared before him and Mickey decided to enter the light without hesitation. When the light fades Mickey was now at the Dark Margin. Mickey felt the waves hitting his shoes and looked around, "Who would had thought this would be here?" Mickey decided to walk along the shore hoping to find Aqua.

Further up the shore a young woman with short blue hair was sitting on a rock looking at the vast dark blue sea. She looked down and in her hand was a blue Wayfinder which she rubbed slowly, "I wonder when I leave this place. I hope they are okay... Mickey, Ven..." she paused for a moment while a tear came down her face, "...Terra."

Mickey heard a voice and bolted as fast as he can until he saw a familiar woman which brought him great joy, "AQUA!"

Aqua heard the voice and saw the mouse, "Mickey!"

The two gave each other a quick hug before speaking. Mickey went first, "I can't believe I finally found you!"

"I can't believe you found me, but how did you get here?" Aqua asked.

"A friend of mine has the ability to summon the Dark Corridor and I followed my heart in order to find you."

"Yes our hearts are connected, you, me, Ven, and Terra."

Mickey looked down which caused Aqua to be concerned, "What is wrong?"

"Aqua... It's about Terra... When we get out here there something you should know."

"Okay, but how are we getting out of here?"

"Just a sec." Mickey casted a spell which developed the two in a bright light which shrink into a ball. The shiny ball was then flying back into the Realm of Darkness.

Back at the tower, Lea felt Mickey's presence coming and smirked, "He is coming." As soon as he said that the orb came out of the portal and floated in the middle of the room. Lea closed the portal and crossed his arms while everyone else were putting a smile on their face.

The light lightens the room for a second before revealing Mickey and Aqua within the light. Donald and Goofy did not hesitate to run to their king and hug him. Aqua laughed for a bit at the group hug. Yen Sid smiled, "Welcome back, Master Aqua."

"It is good to be back, Master Yen Sid."

Lea watch how everyone were surrounding the blue hair lady and smirked, "Man everyone suddenly lively now."

Aqua turned and saw the red hair man, "Um, who are you?"

"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Uh yeah."

"Good you're a quick learner. Now then Aqua we need to talk."

"What is so important that we need to talk?"

Everyone looked down for a but before Yen Sid answered, "Aqua... Master Xehanort had return."

Aqua's eyes widen in shock, "What!? How!?"

"Let me start from the beginning." Yen Sid took a seat in his chair and took a deep breath, "You see Aqua after you fell to the Realm of Darkness, Xehanort who was in Terra's body at the time lost his memories. He was then taken in by the ruler of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise, as his apprentice. During that time Xehanort found interest in Ansem's research about the heart. Soon he exiled Ansem and took everything from him including his name. Time passed and Xehanort regain his memories. He then stole the hearts from the other Ansem's apprentices before releasing his own heart."

"What happen next?" Aqua asked.

Yen Sid closed his eyes for a second before opening them, "Once he separated his heart from his body, he created two powerful beings. One was Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas the Superior of the In-Between. You see Aqua once a heart is release and the darkness take control of it that heart create a Heartless. The Heartless are beings from the Realm of Darkness and the seek the hearts of the people. When the Heartless Ansem was created, he brought the Heartless and he sent them to many worlds. This cause many innocent lives and worlds to fall into darkness. At the same time the Nobody Xemnas was created as well. If someone who has a strong heart and will become a Heartless the empty shell they leave behind begin to act with a will of its own. These creatures are call Nobodies. Unlike the Heartless, Nobodies are control by a group call Organization XIII. The members of this group seek the mysteries of the hearts and they would sacrifice anything to obtain their goal. Recently the two were destroyed, but this event cause the return of Master Xehanort."

Aqua's heart was struck by an arrow because of what happen to Terra. Though his soul was Xehanort the fact that Terra's body was being use and caused this much pain to people. Aqua placed a hand over her heart, "No..."

"I'm sorry Aqua, but none of us predicted this to happen to Terra's body. However, I'm afraid I have even more bad news."

"What?"

"Master Xehanort had recreated the Organization. Their goal is to create the X-blade and start the second Keyblade War. This organization is consist of beings of himself and I hate to say this, but Terra might be one of the members."

Aqua took a few steps back and was trying to process this.

Lea noticed this and decided to cheer her up, "Listen I was a member of the previous Organization and I return back to normal. There is a still a chance that the Terra you know may be still in there."

"Lea I understand you are trying to help, but I don't think it is going to help" Donald said.

"Sorry man, but you are wrong. Terra is still alive and I can tell you how."

"Do tell Lea" Goofy said.

"I remember something that Ienzo told me. He said the reason why Xemnas wanted us to search Castle Oblivion is to find a _friend. _Also he said that Xemnas goes to a secret room in Ansem the Wise's lab and talk to a _friend._ Do you see where I am getting at?"

Aqua saw what Lea was getting at and smiled, "Thank you Lea."

"No problem."

"Hey Aqua is the _friend _at Castle Oblivion Ven?" Mickey asked._  
_

"Yes" she answered which caused the king and his friends to smile.

"Aqua both you and Lea will go to Fiore once we are finish."

Aqua turned to Yen Sid, "Fiore... You mean Makarov's world?"

"Yes. You will meet three more Keyblade wielders who are training to fight against Xehanort's forces."

"Three?"

"Yes you met them before. I would tell you who they are, but I feel like it would be better for you to meet them yourself."

"Um Master Yen Sid I can't go to Fiore just yet" Lea mentioned.

Yen Sid raise an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"I need to return back to Radiant Garden. Ienzo and Aeleus are looking through Xehanort's room and computer. They are hoping to find some clues."

"I see well can you at least transport Aqua to Fiore?"

"Sure thing." Lea summoned the portal and turned to Aqua, "Here you are."

"Thank you Lea. Mickey are you coming?"

"Sorry Aqua, but I am curious about what Lea's friends might discover. So I'll be going with Lea to Radiant Garden."

"Okay I see you later."

As soon as Aqua entered the portal and vanish, Yen Sid turned to Lea, "So when are you leaving Lea?"

"Right now. Ready guys?"

Lea opened the portal and let Mickey, Donald, and Goofy go in first before entering.

Back with Aqua, she was now in front of Magnolia and smiled, "It been a long time since I came here." She slowly walked through the town until she reached Fairy Tail. She was about to open the door when she heard loud bangs on the other side of the door which caused her to sigh, "Look like this place haven't change."

Aqua entered the guild to see the guild was having a good time either laughing or drinking. Aqua walked over to the bar, "Excuse me?"

Mirajane turned around, "Oh hello there welcome to Fairy Tail. How can I help you?"

"Is Master Makarov here?"

"Yes, he's up in his office right now. You might not be able to see him because he talking to some people up there."

"Do you mind if I go up there to see for myself?"

"No not at all. It's just up the stairs."

"Thank you."

"Oh my name is Mirajane. What's yours?"

"Aqua."

Aqua followed Mirajane's directions and found the door to Makarov's office. She knocked on the door and heard a voice, "Come in."

Aqua slowly entered the room and all eyes were gazing at her. Makarov's eyes widen when he saw Aqua, "Aqua is that you?"

"It been a long time Master Makarov."

Meanwhile the three friends were experiencing something strange. They all had a strange feeling that they met Aqua long ago. Aqua noticed the three and her eyes widen with surprised, "Its you three..."

"Um Aqua have we met before?" Sora asked.

"Yes we had."

"Really when?" Kairi blinked.

"I met all of you 11 years ago."

"What!?" the three shouted simultaneously.

Before she could explain, Sora stood up, "Aqua do you know where Kairi's home world is?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well you see Aqua, Kairi just appeared one day at Destiny Islands and nobody know where she is from."

"I see," she turned to the red-head, "I'm glad that my spell work."

"Spell?" Riku asked.

"You see I felt a strong light within her back then and I decided to place a spell on her to protect her."

"Protect me from what?"

"From the darkness. I wasn't quite sure what would happen in the future so I place a spell that will send you to a different world if your home world fell to darkness."

"Okay that one mystery solved. Now to solve the other one. Aqua what is the name of Kairi's home world?" Sora asked.

"It's Radiant Garden."

The two boys' eyes widen, "What!?"

"Why are you two so surprise?"

"Let just say we had a some bad experiences there a long time ago" Sora explained.

"I see."

"If I had to guess you met me and Sora at Destiny Islands, right?" Riku asked.

"That is correct."

"So Aqua why are you here?"

"Master Yen Sid sent me here. I have a feeling that he wanted me to get acquainted with you three."

"Well then since you are here Aqua, how about you help me train these youngsters?" Makarov asked with a smile.

"Sure" she responded with a nod.

Makarov was about to say something when he heard a big bang downstairs. He grind his teeth in anger, "They better not be destroying the building down there. Excuse me for a moment."

The Keyblade wielders watched closely as the short old man was complaining about how the guild will destroy anything in sight whenever he turned around. As he closed the door, the four laughed at the scene Makarov made.

Aqua calmed down first and turned to the boys, "Sora, Riku can I ask you guys to do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?" Sora asked while placing his hands behind his head.

"I want you guys to tell me about your adventures and your meetings with the incarnations of Xehanort."

The question she asked caught the boys off guard and turned to each other. Riku turned back to Aqua, "We know about your friend Terra and how he is connected to all of this. Are you sure you want us to tell you what happen?"

"Yes, I want to know what happen."

Sora took a deep breath, "You better sit down because this is going to be a long story."

Aqua took a seat and prepared herself for the stories she was going to hear.

Meanwhile at The Castle That Never Was, the twelve Xehanorts were gather at the room where the thirteen tall thrones. The elder Xehanort spoke in a serious tone, "My selves, it would seem that Yen Sid was able to rescue Keyblade Master Aqua from the Realm of Darkness."

Xigbar smirked, "So there a total of six lights now. Great just one more."

"Indeed" Xemnas smirked.

Ansem turned to his older self, "So what is the problem?"

"Yen Sid sent her and the youngsters to train in Fiore, a world fill with magic. However that is little concern to us."

"What does concern us?" the youngest Xehanort asked emotionlessly.

"What concern us is the strange portal that appeared there. From what I can tell it lead to the remains of Terra."

This caused one of the Xehanort to grabbed the edge of his throne in anger.

"It is better to destroy the remains of Terra before it comes back to bite us."

"So who is going?" Xigbar asked.

Master Xehanort smirked evilly, "It's obvious... Xemnas, Ansem, and you Terra-Xehanort will go."

Terra-Xehanort smirked, "Good now I can finish what I started years ago."

"Your mission is clear. Destroy Terra only. The Guardians of Light need to stay alive for now. If the people of Fiore get in you way, eliminate them."

"Yes sir" the three said before disappearing a second later.

Master Xehanort made his smirk even wider, "Let the second Keyblade War begin."


End file.
